William the Conkerer
William the Conkerer is the ninth episode in series 5 of Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids. Characters * William * The Gardinner * Ashton Crow * William’s Mum * William’s Dad * The Giant Canadian Conker Plot William was a boy who had no regard for nature. The other kids thought that he was weird, and he spent most of his time alone in the woods, where he liked to destroy the trees by snapping off their branches and tearing away their bark. When the annual village conker competition came around, William decided that he wanted to win it, and that he would do anything to succeed. He set out at 3am and headed into the woods, where he proceeded to knock every single conker from every single tree so that nobody else could have one. On his way home with his wheelbarrow of booty, he passed the great Horse Chestnut tree which occupied the centre of the village square. This tree hadn’t produced a conker for many years, so William was surprised to see a single one growing from the top of the tall plant. Trying a variety of methods to get the conker, including throwing tyres and a dead hedgehog at it, William finally resorted to breaking into the scrap yard where his dad worked and stealing a crane and old fridge which he used as a makeshift wrecking ball. This succeeds in knocking the conker down, but also destroyed the tree in the process. However, a single leaf drifted off on the wind, and landed outside the door of the Gardinner’s treehouse. Needless to say, the following day William was crowned the Conker King, as nobody else had any conkers to play against him with, and a boy named Ashton Crow called him a greedy spoilsport. Later that night, the Gardinner paid William a visit and offered him a Giant Canadian Conker, which he explained was a man-eater, but was quite safe as long as he didn’t touch it. William quickly took him up on the offer, planning to use it to get back at Ashton Crow. Leaving it to grow by his open window for several nights, the Conker quickly grew quite large, but the night before William planned to take it to school, the Gardinner snuck into his room and placed the plant by Williams head, then caused just enough noise to make William roll over and touch it . . . The following morning, William’s mum came to wake him up, but found nothing but a large conker sitting on his pilllow. Confused, she picked the thing up, and the hungry plant gobbled her up too. Morals * The morals of this tale are “''Be respectful to nature'',” and “''Don’t take gifts from strangers''.” Trivia * Uncle Grizzly passes the boy a popcorn box full of worms to eat at the beginning of the episode. * Several of the village children seen use the same designs as characters from other episodes such as Elizabeth from The History Lesson and Holly Hotlips from Kiss and Make Up. Do you think that William got what he deserved for destroying nature, or was his punishment too severe? He got what he deserved He shouldn’t have been punished so severely. Category:Episodes Category:Series 5